


Good Boy

by Onyx_skull



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Phillip Altman - Freeform, Sex Toys, female dom/male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_skull/pseuds/Onyx_skull
Summary: Your boyfriend, Phillip Altman, is late home and needs to be punished for breaking the rules.(Phillip Altman x Reader one shot)
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Kudos: 6





	Good Boy

6:07pm  
He was now 37 minutes late. Sitting on the edge of your bed, you tapped your fingers on your knees getting slightly inpatient.  
Suddenly, the sound of the front door unlocking and swinging open knocked you from your daydream. 

“Baby? Hey baby. Where are you?” You heard Phillip shout out.  
“Bedroom” you called out to him, sternly.  
You could hear Phillip bounding up the stairs and his footsteps got louder as he approached your bedroom. You stood up and faced the open door, awaiting the sight of him.  
Phillip filled the space and held onto the door frame, panting heavy and with his cheeks flush pink. 

You glared at him, emotionless. You had to try your best not to break into a smile when he gave you the puppy dog eyes.  
He strode towards, arms stretched out wide  
“Babe, I’m so sor-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence before you put your hand out in front of you to stop him from coming closer to you and Phillips arms fell to his sides.  
“Nope, I don’t want to hear it” you dropped your arm and took a step forward, closing the space between you. You held his chin in your fingers and moved his head down slightly so you could stare into each other’s eyes, the desire not to rip each other’s clothes off was agonising.  
“You’re late” you informed him. Before Phillip could reply, you placed your finger on his plump lips. 

“Shhhh...see the thing is Phillip, you know the rules don’t you?” Your eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes.  
Phillip gave a nod, still transfixed on you.  
“Good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished” you reminded him, playfully.  
You ran your finger down off his lips, tracing your hand along Phillips jawline and into his raven hair. Your fingertips lightly circled the back of his head before you grabbed at his hair, making Phillip shut his eyes and bite his bottom lip.  
Gently pushing his head round slightly, you brought your mouth to his ear, your lips softly grazing his skin.  
“And you’ve been a bad boy” you teased.  
Phillip exhaled a shaky breath and turned his head back to you once you released your grip on his hair . Your eyes were dark with passion, a wicked smirk across your face. Phillip could feel his cock throbbing, no one had ever turned him on as much you did. You’d had barely even touched him and he was already crumbling.  
“I want you naked and on the bed, now” you commanded Phillip, before walking over to the dresser.

Coming back to the bed, goodies in hand, you admired the sight of Phillip laying on his back in the middle of the bed. His strong arms, large toned body, long legs and thick thighs, the most handsome face and not to mention his beautiful cock. So thick and long and you could tell from the pre cum drippling from the tip, he was desperate for your touch and attention.  
You placed the items on the bed, out of Phillips sight and straddled his waist. He brought his hands up to hold your hips, his desire to touch any part of you overwhelming.  
You smacked his hands away, “uh, uh, uh, no touching. You don’t deserve to. Understand?”  
“Yes,” Phillip replied, frustrated.  
“Yes what?” You questioned, raising your eyebrows.  
“Yes, miss” he grinned.  
“That’s better. Now, hands please”  
Phillip held both his hands in front of you, as you felt for one of the items at your side.  
Leather wrist restraints.  
You buckled them on, his wrists locked together. Tight enough he couldn’t get out but not to cause uncomfortable pain.  
“Above your head” you instructed him. Phillip did as he was told, he was very obedient.  
You leant over him to attach him to the headboard, making sure he was secure.  
As you came back to a seated position over his torso, you ran your hands over his chest and across his nipples. Phillips' breath hitched at the sensitivity.  
“Safe word is Pussycat, ok baby?” You asked.  
“Yes miss” Phillip breathed.

You dragged your nails up the side of his body softly from his waist to just near his underarms and back down again. You applied more pressure the next time, leaving faint red marks. Phillip hummed and licked his lips.  
Hands placed either side of his chest, you brought your head down to his neck and began to leave light kisses all over, making his skin tingle. You moved your way down onto his chest, leaving little nips and love bites in between the gentle kisses and licks. This made Phillip tense “ah, fuck” he muttered quietly. He loved the sensation.  
Back up on your knees, you looked down at Phillips' face and met his stare.  
Lifting the hem of your T-shirt up and over your head, you threw it across the room. Phillips' eyes went straight to your chest, still covered by your bra.  
You slowly slid the straps off your shoulders, then putting your hands behind your back to undo the clasp. As your bra came away from your body and slid down your arms, Phillip swallowed hard. You tossed the bra to the side to join your T-shirt.  
You took your boobs in your hands and squeezed them, caressing them feeling their softness.  
“You like these, baby?” You teased.  
“Fuck yes, I love them!” Phillip grunted through gritted teeth.  
You then began to pinch your nipples and roll them between your fingers, tilting your head back and moaning.  
“Argh, fuuuck” Phillip couldn’t keep quiet, he tried to pull his arms down but there was no way he was going anywhere.  
You moved yourself back over the top of him, your face in front of his. You could see the hunger in his eyes and the control you had was making you wet. You moved your body up further so now your boobs were in his face. He lifted his head to try to at least get one in his mouth but you got off of him before he could. He flung his head back onto the pillow in total irritation.

You stood at the side of the bed with your back to him.  
“Look at me,” you instructed, as you peered over your shoulder and he turned his head.  
You hooked your thumbs in the top on your panties and started to slowly peel them down your legs, bending over as you did. Phillip was absolutely transfixed.  
“You’re so fucking sexy” he panted.  
You loved hearing that and it turned you on at how much he admired you.  
Still bent over, you put your hand in between your legs and slid your middle finger between your folds feeling how wet you were, making sure he saw the whole thing. Phillip let out a deep growl, full of frustration and but also of excitement.  
You stepped back over to him and smiled down at him. His face was red, small beads of sweat had formed on his hairline.  
“Tongue” you demanded. Phillip opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. You rolled your finger across it and he took your finger into his mouth, sucking as much of your juices off as possible.  
“My greedy boy” you smirked as you took your finger out his mouth. Phillip licked his lips, a groan escaping his throat.  
You grabbed the items that were still on the bed, one of those being a blindfold.  
As you moved it towards him, Phillip instinctively lifted his head up so you could slip it over his eyes. 

You strolled to the end of the bed and climbed on, crawling over the top of Phillips legs, finally sitting astride over his knees. Your hands began to roam his thighs, thumbs stroking his inner leg, making his thighs tense and his swollen cock bounce.  
“Comfortable?” You asked  
“Yes miss” he whimpered.  
With that, you wrapped your hand around the base of his thick cock, pre cum dripping down and over your fingers. Phillip let out a grunt when you finally made contact, he really needed this.  
“Look at my dirty boy, so desperate. How bad do you need to cum, hmm? Tell me” you rubbed his cock slowly  
“Ah, so fucking bad. Please, let me cum miss” desperation in his voice.  
Holding his length in your hand, you leant over and ran your tongue up and then across the tip, licking up all his juices before taking him into your mouth.  
“Holy shit!” Phillip shouted, the sensation of your warm soft mouth sucking and your hand still rubbing him sent a shockwave through his core.  
Your head bounced up and down, taking him deeper. You could feel his body starting to tighten and the muscles in his thighs tensed as you massaged him.  
“Oh fuck, fuuuck, I’m close” Phillip panted, aching for a release. 

As soon as he said that you stopped, taking away your hand and your mouth. Phillips breathing was heavy, you swear you could hear his heart beating. Not having you touch him was torture, he missed it already.  
Then you reached for the last couple of items on the bed; a bottle of lube and a fleshlight.  
You drizzled the lube all over his dick and Phillip hissed at the cold feeling coating him. You brought the flashlight up and teased his cock with the entrance gently before plunging him into the toy. Phillip let out a loud groan and his arms pulled on the restraints, his hands balling into fists. 

You started off slowly, revelling in watching his length go in and out, stretching and filling the toy. Low groans from his chest as the pleasure intensified. You picked up the pace, making him push his head back into the pillows and inhale sharply.  
You pounded the toy on him as Phillip writhed underneath you, moaning at every movement.  
His breaths got quicker and you knew he was close. “Do you want to cum for me?” You questioned, still pumping his fat dick.  
“Fuck, yes. God. Fuck, I-I’m gunna cum” Phillip cried out.  
You yanked the toy off him and put his cock in your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue around him.  
“Aaargh, FUCK” a strained grown left his mouth as his cum hit the back of your throat and his cock throbbed on your tongue, emptying every last drop.

You got off the bed and walked up to the headboard. You lifted the blindfold up and Phillips eyes adjusted to the light, blinking a few times. You looked down at him, and placed your hand on the side of his face, rubbing across his cheekbone with your thumb.

“You ok?”  
“Never better” he chuckled.  
You undone the restraints and Phillip stretched out his arms and gave his wrists a little rub, soothing his skin.  
Phillip patted the spot next to him, beckoning you to join him. You nuzzled into his side, his arm around your shoulders, your head on his chest and your arm across his body. You stared up at him and Phillip moved his head to meet your gaze.  
“You’re my good boy” you whispered to him smiling.  
Phillip smiled back, letting out a little chuckle, leaning in and kissing you deeply.  
You lightly pulled back, lips still grazing as yours and Phillips eyes locked onto one another.  
“I love you, miss” Phillip breathed softly.  
“I love you too, Mr Altman” was all you uttered, before your lips crashed together to continue what you started.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say thank you for reading. This is my first ever piece of writing and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
